Leah Kim-Sook
Petty Officer 3rd Class Leah Kim-Sook is a member of AE-3. Physical Description *Height: 5'6 *Weight: 132lbs *Eye Color: Brown *Hair Color: Black *Hair Style: Shoulder length, straight. Usually wrapped into a bun with bangs hanging to either side. (Various styles conducive with regulation) *ATA Gene Status: Unknown *WTA Gene Status: Unknown *GTA Gene Status: Negative Education *Primary: Creekside Elementary School, Nevin Platt Middle School *Secondary: McKinley Technology High School *Post Secondary Education: NYU *Military Education: **Naval Amphibious Base Coronado, (SWCC) **John C. Stennis Space Center **Fort Benning (Airborne) **U.S. Navy Free-fall School Family *Father: Cam Kim-Sook *Mother: Li Ann Kim Sook Career History *Enlists in the US NAVY **05-02-20 *Starts SWCC training at NAB Coronado BCT **08-12-20 - 08-13-20 *CQT **09-20-20 - 10-30-20 *BLS & Medic Assistant **11-01-20 - 12-05-20 *Completes Airborne and Navy jump-school course (MCADS MEATS) **01-04-21 - 02-12-21 *Completes SWCC course Assigned to SBT 20 **02-18-21 - 02-19-21 *Begins operations in South American **02-20-21 - 07-13-21 *Reassigned to the middle east for operation **10-10-21 - 11-02-21 *Stateside rotation, assigned to fort Benning Completes FJP course earns Jump Wings **11-03-21 - 02-14-22 * Navy Explosive Ordnance Disposal School, Naval Station Great Lakes, Illinois/Eglin AFB **02-25-22 - 04-18-22 *Rerouted to Europe for Joint-Operations **06-30-22 - 07-18-22 *Reassigned to Asia for redeployment **08-22-22 -10-30-22 *Assigned to South America for operations **11-01-22 - 12-12-22 *Rotates stateside **12-13-22 - 01-15-23 *Trains with SOF Teams at Fort Benning **01-18-23 - 02-22-23 *Assigned to 6th Fleet and operates from the Gerald R. Ford (CVN-78) **03-02-23 - 10-19-23 *Rotates back to the states **10-21-23 - 11-01-23 *Conducts joint ops in Germany **02-04-24 - 02-08-24 *Assigned to Rammstein Air Base for Court-Marshal **02-09-24 *Rotates back to the states **09-20-24 *Fills SG billet **11-12-24 *Assigned to Victoria Base in Australia and begins join operations **04-06-25 *Rotates back to the states **09-28-25 *Assigned to the SGTC **11-24-25 Effective Dates of Promotion * - Seaman Recruit: 05-02-20 * - Seaman Apprentice: 11-08-20 * - Seaman: 05-22-21 * - Petty Officer 3rd Class: 10-10-21 * - Petty Officer 2nd Class: 03-22-22 * - Petty Officer 1st Class: 03-02-23 * - Petty Officer 3rd Class: 07-19-24 Awards & Decorations SG:TNG Awards *N/A Background Born in Boulder Colorado to two extremely proud parents Leah had grown up to be a bright young girl. She excelled in math, however leaned more toward History as her favorite subject... or rather social studies as she progressed through elementry and middle school. Half way through her second year of middle school the Kim-Sook family moved to Washington DC where Leah had trouble adjusting to the new school. Making friends wasn't easy right off the bat. She was more of a loner, keeping her focus on her studies than trying to make friend. Her parents often felt worried about their daughter thinking she would become a little recklous. But as time went on she opened up, making friends surely enough. High school was probably the peak of her social career as a teen. Having become fairly popular in terms of knowing damn near everyone and joining water polo, swim team, and track. Ontop of that her grades were quite well off. She averaged with a 3.4 GPA. Gaining a number of scholarships and being excepted into NYU wjere she spent a little over two years before enlisting into the United States Navy. Basic was...cold as far as she could remember. Often being out from 4am running through ankle high ice cold water, or jogging through trails. She had always hated the cold despite being raised in it. For that reason some of the other recruits had started calling her Eskimo at one point. After a horrid six week process Leah found herself looking to join the SWCC teams. Maybe someday even the SEAL's. The graduation was nice. Her family got to see her in person and in uniform for the first time. She could still remember her first day back home. Her father had her wear her uniform while they went around the neighborhood showing off their daughter. Some time later she put in for the SWCC course finding it extremely challenging off the bat. She passed initial screening but it was the BCT and CQT that almost had her scrubbed. She had barely moved through with the proper reqs to continue but had indeed made it. Following CQT she moved on to get her primary jump wings. After earning her Crewmen badge she was assigned to Team 20 after a nice spit of leave which she used to her advantage to catch up on eating real food, sleeping and enjoying some good company. Her holding onto any serious relationship was a problem. It was simply impossible for her. As a result there was no boyfriend, least of all a lover for her to confide in when she returned...not in the way she truly wanted to. There was only so much she could reveal to her parents but none of which comforted her. She was scared. Being a Naval asset Leah was forced to get over it quickly, team 20 was called in on several front. Usually one tour had them jumping from hotspot to hotspot. Usually playing support roles for SOF J-SOC, or DevGru depending on the missions she learned to run with them. Her focus was her career and soon enough her civilian life was something she completely supressed, nor thought about while she was in action. She became all soldier learning the ins and outs, some would say she knew the workings of a craft more than the human body. Funny considering she was trained as a medic. She had a naturak nack for VBSS or boarding operations. Usually leading small teams when boarding a vessel. She climbed in rank smoothly, earning achievements. However her smooth ride through the SWCC crews was jolted to a halt durring a snatch and grab mission. Her crew was working with an SFOD-D team to board a vessel and grab an HVI. The rest were just colatoral. Searching the ship turned to a pain real quick. The ship was a tanker the deck was nothing but thick black smoke, visability was zero out to two feet. She had to keep her people together as they moved for the hatch to the interior. Once inside the firefights were insane. G3's and AK series weapons opened up damn near as soon as her boot settled on the iron shod flor. Forcing her into the cover of a crew quarters. Unknown to her it was occupied and she struggled in a hand to hand fight with a bigger oponent. But he was slower. She stomped on his foot, driving her right knee into his crotch whole her elbow went to his throat, left hand knocking his fist past her. He staggered back and she pulled out her sidearm putting him down for good. As she collected herself she noticed the fire had died down and she looked down the corridor to see her team and two of the seals policing the corridor and setting up their point of entry. Her NCOIC was a SCPO who took her a PO3 and one of the Delta boys with them. A sniper from the looks of it. He was carrying a marksmen rifle. They moved to the bridge, taking it over quickly. With word of the QRF closing in to help the joint-force was ordered to secure the lower decks and sweep it for explosives. Doing so resulted in insane firefights with a mass of scared and angy insurgents. The Delta Corporal linked up with a First Sergeant on the bridge and they provided overwatch keeping the deck clear. There seemed to be stragglers hiding throught the field of crates. The Delta leader moved with the three SWCC members including Leah and her team leader. Durring one of the fire fights where they were pinned down one of her crewmen got hit and went down. She couldn't. Get to him, and he was struggling to crawl into cover. Getting a door open and falling down what she figured was a flight of stairs. She wanted to go get him but the SCPO ordered her not to instead moving back while they suppressed the defenders. She wanted to take a step back and look at the bigger picture. The Petty Officer wasn't having that. She dissobeyed his order and went after her injured comrade. Her radio cracked as she ran down the stairs following the trail of blood to her unconcious crewmember. Apparently one of the delta's had discovered explosives. They seemed to be on a timer. She hauled the man up to his knees and shook him awake. Stripping his gear and getting his mass over her shoulders. Both having dropped everything but their weapons. It was the easiest way to get him up the stairs. However that route was blocked due to fire. Seemed the flames and various explosions throught the ship were making escape difficult. Leah was glad that she was able to seal her wounds. They were moving quite a bit. Her movement patern had them moving to the other hatch near the bridge. She made contact with the Delta Marksmen on the bridge. They were getting ready for exfi but she couldn't carry the guy all the way on her own. Within a matter of seconds the army operative, ghastly visage and all was helping her with her teammate as the ship shook with explosions, getting back to the boats was a relief...at least she figured. Her Cief was iin her face instantly. The Delta boys kept to themselves, offering no more than a nod in her direction. She didn't understand why she had to get beasted out for doing the right thing. She snapped. Hauling her fist into the mans face, delivering another, followed by a third before she was pulled away. The end resaultwas her standing before a courtmarshal. The case was reviewd. And her assault was pushed down to a battery, however her paygrade took two hits down. She reverted back to a PO3. And the whole incident put a bit of a stall on her hopes to join the Seals. As a result when the billet came around Leah wanted a new start. She applied for the Stargate Program to try and get away for a little while and let things blow over. She spent more time with family, did some work as a midshipmen and trained with crews while she was processed. And then entered into the Stargate's Training Cadre shortly after. Personality Fiercely loyal and extreamly confident Leah is known as one of those "goto" people. At her core she is what many would believe to be a good person. She cares deeply for those around her, and makes it a point to protect her teammates. However she sometimes has trouble opening up, being more of an action girl than words. Of course this leads to akward moments, and many tend to see her as a loner. Qualifications & Skills *HALO/HAHO *Medic *CQC/B Specialist *Hand to Hand Expert *Craft Specialist *MCADS/MEATS qualified *EOD *Assault Specialist Category:United States Navy Personnel Category:Special Operations Personnel Category:AE Personnel Category:Medical Personnel Category:SGC Personnel Category:Playing Characters